The God, Priest and Warrior
by Fushimi Sakura
Summary: [Greek Theme] Chapter 2. Akhir dari Tragedi. [NaruSasu] [Boys Love] [Twoshoot]
1. Awal dari Tragedi

.

 **The God, Priest** **and Warrior**

 _"May God bless you my dearest, I will be waiting endlessly till you home from the war-zone. " - Highest Priest of Nekromanteion, Sasuke_

* * *

 **Fushimi Sakura (Winter Esmé Harper)** proudly present

'The God, Priest and Warrior'

Genre: ** _Angst, Romance, Drama, Spiritual (Greek)_**

Rate: **M**

Language: **_Indonesia_**

 _'Naruto' Another Univers_

Pair: _Naruto x Sasuke, Naruto x Hinata_

Warning: **Boys Love** , Another Universe, **OOC** (penyesuaian dengan cerita), **Typo** , possibly sad ending, **First M rate** (bare with it), etc

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Awal dari Tragedi**

* * *

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut blonde tenggah menggamati gerak-gerik pemuda berusurai malam dari kejauhan- walau disebelahnya nampak seorang pria berambut hitam dengan tatto segitiga terbalik dibawah matanya- sedang asik bercerita padanya, namun seolah pemuda blonde itu mengacuhkan setiap perkataan-perkataan wali kapten pasukannya, seolah orang itu tak sedang bicara dengannya.

"Dan kaisar sangat senang dengan kemenangan yang kita hadiahkan padanya- saya yakin kaisar akan menggunjungi anda dalam waktu dekat, bagaimana pendapat anda, my lord? Hei... Naruto?"

"Huh?" Entah kalimat bagian mana yang membuat mata biru itu kembali memandang wajah teman baiknya itu- mungkin ketika namanya di panggil. Naruto akhirnya menggubah fokus pandangngannya.

"My lord- apa kau mendengar perkataanku?"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab lantas malah memberikan sebuah cenggiran.

Yang diberikan senyuman itu akhirnya menghela nafas- sadar atasannya itu sama sekali tak mendengar perkataanya.

"My lord..." Nada tersirat kekecewaan dan kekesalan terdengar dari mulut sang bawahan.

"Put that aside, Kiba- siapa orang itu?"

"Orang itu?" Wali squat prajuritnya, Kiba, mengikuti arah mata sang atasan. "Yang mana my lord?"

"Itu yang berambut hitam seperti pantat bebek- yang tenggah menggobrol dengan Sakura." Naruto agak memberi pentunjuk dengan menggerakkan wajahnya. "Aku memang jarang mengikuti pesta yang biasa di buat oleh Sakura, tapi aku bukan orang yang tak menghafal wajah orang yang masuk dan keluar ke rumahku- aku rasa ini pertama kalinya aku melihat orang itu."

"Ah- itu Sasuke, ini memang pertama kalinya my lord melihat dia, ini adalah pertamakalinya ia datang ke sini, seperti yang anda ketahui Lady Sakura menggundang seorang pendeta tertinggi dari Nekromanteion, karena itu dia disini."

"Hoi!" Naruto nampak kaget. "Anak itu pendeta tertinggi!? Aku pikir pendeta tertinggi hanyalah berisi kakek-kakek tua yang sudah bau tanah."

"My lord..." Kiba menggelengkan kepala karena pikiran dangkal atasnya itu. Lalu tersenyum jail. "Heh- jarang sekali anda menanyakan tentang seseorang. Apa anda juga tertarik pada ketampanan pendeta itu? Atau dewa Eros sudah menembakkan panahnya pada anda?"

"Kiba- bukan karena kau adalah wakilku aku tak bisa menghajarmu."

Kiba agak meringgis mendengar perkataan sang atasan. "Maafkan saya my lord."

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan juga?"

"Ah- Lady Sakura menggundangnya karena ia tertarik dengan pemuda itu."

"Heh... Sakura menyukainya?" Naruto agak memandang sinis kali ini.

"Mungkin ia terlalu muda untuk menjadi pendeta tertinggi- ia juga cukup terkenal karena doanya seringkali terkabul dan juga karena ketampanannya. Walau ia masih cukup muda namun mengingat ia telah menjadi pendeta selama 20 tahun dan kemampuannya, saya rasa jabatan itu cukup pantas disandangnya. Ia sudah menggapdikan dirinya pada Hades dan Persephone sejak ia berusia 8 tahun. Ia juga merupakan anak orang yang berpengaruh di pemerintahan menurud gossip yang beredar."

"Dari pada cukup pantas lebih terdengar seperti kehidupan yang membosankan. Berdoa setiap saat pada dewa kematian. Seolah ia ingin segera mati, kenapa ia tak jadi perajurit lalu mati di medan perang- dari pada hanya berdoa pada hal kosong."

"My lord... Hades bukan dewa kematian- beliau adalah dewa orang mati dan segala hasil dari bumi seperti emas- perak dan lainnya- sedang Persephone adalah dewi musim tumbuhan dan ratu dunia bawah."

"Aku tak peduli pada kuil ataupun dewa-dewi yang di sembah di dalamnya. Toh di banding meminta berkat pada Hades aku lebih memilih meminta berkat pada Zeus. Tapi bukan seperti aku mau memintanya, Tsunade-baa terlalu menyeramkan."

Naruto mengabaikan Kiba lalu kembali meminum anggur di dalam cawannya.

"My lord..." Kiba kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Bagimana bila anda menggundangnya sebagai anggota prajurit kita? Meyakinkannya bahwa anda adalah titisan dewa Ares- mengingat banyaknya kemenangan yang anda persembahkan bagi kaisar, pasti tedengar nyata dan akhirnya mungkin ia akan bergabung."

"Dan berada di bawah naungan kematian maksudmu?"

Kiba tertawa garing saat mendengar pekataan sakratis Naruto.

"Tapi apa tak apa My Lord?"

Naruto masih berwajah masam karena perkataan Kiba. "Apa?"

"Lady Sakura..."

"Dia sudah dewasa- ia bisa menentukan pasanggan hidupnya sendiri."

Ketika mata Naruto kembali mencoba mencari sosok kakak berambut pinknya itu- ia mengkap Sasuke tenggah memandangnya... hanya sekilas. Mungkin cuman perasaannya- pemuda itu tengah bicara dengan Sakura... mungkin juga Sakura tenggah membicarakannya pada pemuda itu.

"Naruto!" Sesosok wanita cantik bersurai kebiruan dan beriris lavender menghampiri Naruto. Kiba yang melihat wanita itu segera izin undur diri- yang kemudian di izinkan Naruto.

"Hinata." Naruto memeluk kemudian mengangkat tubuh munggil itu.

"Na.. my lord... banyak orang..." Gadis itu tersipu manis, membuat pemuda beriris sebiru langit itupun menyeringai senang kemudian menurunkan gadis itu dari pelukkannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Walau Naruto tak peduli pada kuil dan dewa yang dipuja di dalamnya. Ia cukup peduli pada seorang pendeta di dalam sebuah kuil- pendeta di kuil Zeus tepatnya, kuil sang dewa petir- penguasa gunung Olympus tempat tinggal para dewa, salah satu pendeta bernama Hinata adalah kekasihnya (self-proclaim).

Naruto menyingkir dari arena pesta- ia membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Naru- temani aku ke kuil Nekromanteion."

"Huh?" Pemuda yang baru saja setenggah sadar itu akhirnya tersadar penuh ketika kakaknya tengah berada di kamarnya.

"Saku!?" Ia segera menutup tubuhnya dengan kain. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk!?"

"Naru, aku punya semua kunci di rumah ini. Aku ingin kau menemaniku."

Naruto pun juga menyelimuti tubuh Hinata. "Tapi tak sepagi ini juga."

"Ayoooo~" Sakura merengek.

"Setelah aku mengantar Hinata pulang."

"Sekarangggg~" Lagi gadis itu merajuk. "Atau aku akan bilang pada pendeta tinggi Tsunade kau menyetubuhi Hinata."

"...Baiklah- baiklah" Naruto menghela nafas. "Setidaknya biarkan adikmu ini berpakaian lebih dahulu."

Sakura menyeringgai senang- ia sudah menang. "Cepatlah." Sakura meninggalkan kamar itu.

Hinata bangun dari posisinya setelah Sakura keluar. "Kita ketahuan Lady Sakura lagi... Naru..." Ada ketakutan dalam suaranya.

"Tenang anak itu tak akan bicara." Naruto membelai pipi prorcelen gadis di hadapannya. "Maaf tak bisa mengantarmu."

"Tak apa." Hinata tersenyum maklum.

"Aku akan berkunjung saat sempat." Naruto berjanji pada gadisnya itu.

Naruto segera bersiap kemudian berpakaian lalu segera menghampiri Sakura yang sudah menunggu di pintu depan- di dalam kereta kuda tepatnya.

* * *

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu turut membawaku ke kuil Nekromanteion, Saku?" Setelah kereta kuda itu berjalan meninggalkan kediaman mereka Naruto mulai angkat bicara. Jujur ia agak kesal dengan kakaknya itu- padahal ia ingin melakukannya sekali lagi sebelum menggantar Hinata pulang.

"Rasanya tak sopan bila aku sendirian yang menggunjungi Sasuke."

Sakura jelas menggunakan pakaian terbaiknya- menggunakan parfume terwanginya- menata rambutnya sebaik mungkin. Naruto akui kakaknya nampak cantik. Lebih cantik dari biasanya maksudnya.

"Menjadi nyamuk saat kau berkencan?"

"Menemani kakakmu yang cantik bertemu pendeta, Naru..."

Naruto memutar bola matanya jengah.

* * *

"Selamat Datang." Beberapa pendeta nampak menyambut kedatanga Sakura dan Naruto. Naruto sempat melihat beberapa gadis muda yang nampaknya berpakaian sebaik mungkin. Wajar dengan pendeta tertinggi semuda dan semenarik Sasuke, walau kuil ini beraroma pekat kematianpun pasti akan ramai.

"My Lady, My Lord... perjamuan akan segera di mulai, adakah baiknya bila My Lady dan My Lord segera masuk ke ruang acara."

Sakura nampak telah familiar dengan keadaan ini. Benar-benar tak masuk akal, bila gadis itu telah sering ke sini- lantas menggapa kini ia di ajak.

Perjamuan? Apa ini akan berbeda dengan penyucian ala kuil Hinata?

Naruto memasuki ruangan aula- di dalamnya terhidang beberapa jenis makanan dan minuman, aula itu juga nampak dipenuhi banyak orang. Pesta? Yang benar saja? Ini kuil atau bukan? Atau cara penyembahan dewa berbeda di setiap kuilnya?

Sakura begitu saja melewati aula itu- kini mereka masuk ke lorong lorong gelap. As thought of God of Underworld Temple. Mereka terus berjalan sampai ke sebuah ruang lapang berisi dua buah patung. Naruto menebak itu adalah patung Hades dan Pershephone.

"Highest Sasuke?" Sakura memanggil sosok yang tengah berdoa di hadapan patung itu.

"Lady Sakura? Lord Naruto?" Sosok itu berbalik.

Naruto kembali memandang paras rupawan bersurai dan bermata kelam itu, sosok yang kemarin sekejap menyita perhatiannya. Kulit sempurnanya yang putih. Tubunya yang nampak tak terlalu berotot namun sempurna. Satu kata yang menggambarkan sosok itu- charming. Bila Naruto belum memiliki Hinata jelas Naruto akan jatuh cinta pada sosok di depannya.

"Adikku yang bodoh ini belum pernah di murnikan*." (* dimandikan secara ritual/didoakan) "Dan tak akan mau di murnikan- karena itu aku memaksanya kemari."

"Hei!? Saku aku tak pernah setuju untuk melalukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan tempat ini maupun dewa-dewinya." Naruto jelas protes.

"Naru- barapa usiamu? Mungkin memang kau selalu menang dalam perang tapi tak ada salahnya minta perlindungan."

"Pada dewa orang mati? Yang benar saja Saku!?"

"Doa-doa Highest Sasuke sering kali di dengar dewa."

Kedua kakak adik itu bertengkar tampa henti sampai akhirnya Sasuke memisahkan keduanya.

"Lord Naruto- anda telah tiba disini tak ada salahnya bila anda di murnikan. Lady Sakura juga. Saya akan meminta bantuan pendeta lain untuk membantu anda."

"Aku tak mau dimurnikan."

"Naru!" Sakura nampak marah Naruto terus membantahnya.

"Karin- tolong bawa Lady Sakura ke kolam pemurnian."

Wanita berambut merah itu dengan sopan membawa Sakura keruangan lain.

"My lord, sebelah sini." Sasuke berjalan lebih dahulu ke sebuah pintu.

"Aku tak mau dimurnikan."

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk membawanya secara paksa.

"Hei!" Naruto nampak protes namun akhirnya memilih diam dan mengikuti Sasuke.

Merekapun tiba di sebuah kolam. Naruto tahu benar itu kolam apa- kolam penucian milik dewa Hades kah? Heh- lantai kolamnya dilapisi emas. Kuil ini sekaya itu.

"My Lord- silahkan anda tanggalkan pakaian anda."

"...kau..." Naruto bermaksud marah. Apa anak itu tak dengar ia tak ingin di murnikan. "Ah... baiklah." Naruto berhasil menahan emosinya- ia pun mulai menanggalkan kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"My Lord silahkan masuk kedalam kolam."

Naruto duduk di dalam kolam yang ternyata dangkal itu, lalu membasahkan rambutnya lalu menyisirnya ke belakang- membuat rambut keemasannya berkilau karena pantulan cahaya terhadap air dan menjinakkan rambut spikenya.

"Apa tak ada wine disini?"

"My Lord- anda di larang membawa wine ke kolam milik dewa Hades."

"Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan disini?"

"Saya disini bertugas membantu anda dalam ritual menyucikan anda, my lord."

"Heh- Aku cukup kagum kau bisa bertahan di tempat sembosankan ini."

"My lord, tidak seharusnya ada berkata demikian. Tempat ini adalah kolam penyucian- di tempat ini kita meminta perlindungan dan berkah dari dewa. Saya disini akan membantu anda bersiap sebelum anda menyanyakan jawaban terhadap dewa Hades." Sasuke masuk kedalam kolam setelah menanggalkan jubahnya.

Naruto menatap tubuh Sasuke. "Putih dan cantik. Agak aneh dimataku."

"Maaf tapi saya tidak mengerti apa maksud anda." Sasuke jelas bingung sebenarnya apa yang Naruto bicarakan- mungkin sebenarnya ia mengerti karena dapat terlihat serabut kemerahan di pipi sang pendeta tertinggi itu.

"Don't mind me. Aku berpikir tak terlalu buruk bersantai seperti ini."

"My Lord, disini saya akan membantu anda untuk penyucian- bukan untuk bersantai." Sasuke memulai ritualnya.

"Aku dengar dari Kiba, kau sudah menjadi pendeta selama 20 tahun."

"Tolong jangan bersuara ketika saya tengah memberkati anda."

"Heh- sekarang kau memerintahku?"

"Dengan segala hormat, saya memang tengah meminta anda."

Sasuke cukup terpukau dengan bentuk tubuh Naruto- otot bisep dan tripsepnya yang sempurna juga otot-otot perutnya yang bercetak kotak, six pack. Tubuh yang jelas di train dengan baik untuk perang- kulitnya yang jadi menjadi tan karena latihan dibawah matahari yang ia lakukan. Sangat berbeda dengan tubuhnya. Ada sebuah luka melingkar di perut Naruto. Tangan Sasuke dengan hati-hati menyentuh permukaan kulit Naruto. Ini bukan sentuhan dalam konteks sexual- ini tanda pemberkatan.

Melihat gerak malu-malu Sasuke, entah kenapa Naruto merasa tergoda. Padahal ini seharusnya hanyalah sebuah ritual pemberkatan. Dan bagaimana bisa pemuda dihadapannya dapat semenarik dan semenawan itu. Apa karena pemuda itu masih virgin, jadi ia tertarik? Atau karena pikirannya saja yang terlalu liar?

"Tanda terakhir di bibir. Semoga dewa Hades mendengarkan perkataanmu sekarang." Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke bibir Naruto.

Naruto menahan tangan Sasuke saat pendeta itu mulai menjauhkan jemarinya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?" Sasuke kaget dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"Bukankah ini tidak adil?" Naruto menjilat jemari yang tadi menyentuh bibirnya.

"My Lord!?" Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Kau bebas menyentuh tubuhku sendari tadi. Tidak adil bukan?" Kini Naruto menahan kedua lengan bagian atas Sasuke.

"My Lord- kita sudah selesai disini. Tolong lepaskan saya."

"Bila aku ingin disini lebih lama lagi- itu tak melanggar peraturankan? Dan karena kau yang bertugas melayaniku saat aku berada di kolam ini, kau juga harus menemaniku."

Entah kenapa sifat selfish-nya ini keluar dengan sebegini buruknya- dihadapan orang yang bahkan baru ia ajak bicara tak lama sebelum ini.

"My Lord, tolong lepaskan saya terlebih dahulu- kita memerlukan kekhidmatan."

"Aku rasa matamu menampakkan hal yang berbeda."

Kedua insani itu saling menatap- ada jeda sangat sebentar saat kedua iris berbeda warna itu bertemu. Namun Sasuke lagi mencoba memberontak.

"Saya adalah hamba Tuhan, saya disini ada untuk membantu anda bukan melayani anda."

Bibir tipis Sasuke kini terdiam- terkunci lebih tepatnya oleh bibir Naruto. Betapa lancangnya pemudia pirang itu- melakukan hal seperti itu dihadapan dewa- entah apa maksudnya. Naruto memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sasuke mencoba menjelajah rongga basah milik Sasuke.

"MY LORD!" Sasuke memisahkan kedua bibir mereka secara paksa.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya- seolah merasakan sisa kehangatan yang sempat mereka bagi. "Reaksi yang sangat manis. Apa ini ciuman pertamamu?"

"My lord... ah..." Sebuah desahan lolos dari mulut Sasuke saat Naruto mulai memainkan putingnya. Mencubitnya seolah gemas, memilitirnya lalu mengelusnya dengan jemarinya. Wajah Sasuke kian mensayu- tubuhnya seolah menjadi sensitve. Kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi padanya. "Tolong hentikan ini." Air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk mata Sasuke- kedua pipinya semakin memerah karena rasa malu- marah dan juga... nafsu. Sebagaian kecil dirinya seolah mulai terbawa permainan Naruto, walau jelas Sasuke masih mencoba bertahan pada kesadarannya.

Sasuke kembali mencoba mendorong tubuh tegap di hadapannya. "My Lord, ini adalah tempat suci milik dewa. Dewa Hades tenggah melihat kita. Tolong hentikan ini- perbuatan ini tak termaafkan."

Namun bukan merasa takut- tangan Naruto justru semakin nakal. Ia memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan sebelah tangannya sedang tangannya yang lain mulai meraba bongkahan pantat Sasuke.

"Ah.."

Sambil meyeringai Naruto berkata, "Heh~ Tapi aku tidak sedang nampak mencoba meminta maaf padanya."

"Jangan menantang dewa, My Lord." Sasuke mencoba mendorong kepala Naruto- namun tenaganya benar-benar seolah hilang atau tenaganya benar-benar tak mengimbangi tubuh kekar pria dihadapannya.

"Kau yang menantangnya lebih dahulu-" Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sasuke, "Apa kau pikir aku tak sadar kau menatap tubuhku dengan penuh minat sendari tadi." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengecap telingga Sasuke lalu menggigit cuping pendeta itu.

"Itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman."

Naruto memandang obsidian hitam milik pemuda dalam pelukkannya, "Tatap aku lalu katakan sekali lagi- karena aku tak melihat adanya dewa, yang ada di hadapanku kini hanyalah mata penuh nafsu yang haus akan kepuasan duniawi."

Kenapa? Kenapa hal ini terjadi pada dirinya? Tak sekalipun Sasuke pernah bermimpi diperlakukan seperti ini- bahkan dalam mimpi terliarnya sekalipun. Namun...

"Anda salah." Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Ia membuang mukanya agar kedua iris berbeda warna itu tak saling bertemu.

"Buktikan." Naruto menyentuh pipi Sasuke untuk membawa wajah itu menatapnya. "Buktikan padaku bahwa dewa tenggah mendengar dan melihat. Jangan berbohong padaku."

Iris sehitam malam itu masih menghindari tatapan yang seolah menusuk dari iris sky blue itu. "Ada hal yang sebaiknya di biarkan menjadi kebohongan, hal itu akan dimaafkan bila hal itu menghindarkan dari dosa yang lebih buruk."

Ada kilat kemarahan di mata Naruto, "Jika begitu aku yang tak akan memafkanmu karena kau berbohong padaku."

"Kau akan menantangku atau dewamu?"

"Jika kau memilih bersamaku- aku berjanji tak akan membiarkan kau sendirian."

Naruto kembali mengclaim bibir Sasuke. Ciuman itu kian meliar- Naruto jelas menuntut kepemilikan pada benda yang bahkan bukan miliknya. Sasuke mulai terbawa permainan Naruto- bagaimana lidah tampa tulang itu dengan fasih menjelajahi mulutnya. Mengabsen setiap giginya. Ciuman itu kian memanas- jelas sang dominan mencoba mengajak indra pengecap sang submissive bermain. Udara sekitar begitu memanas, padahal kini mereka tenggah duduk di dalam air, betapa absurd... kini seolah bernafas bukan hal yang penting. Saat ciuman itu berakhir- nampak jelas tali saliva yang entah milik siapa menyambung diantara bibir mereka.

"Emm..." ['Kenapa dia?']

Entah bagaimana caranya sehingga Sasuke bisa kini terhimpit dinding tepi kolam dan Naruto- Sasuke sama sekali tak sadar. Bagaimana ia bisa berakhir begini dan membiarkan Naruto menjelajahi tubuhnya secara leluasa. Meninggalkan jejak basah di tubuhnya. Bagaimana lidah yang nampak ahli itu mencicip kulit prorcelennya.

"Haah.." ['Ia tak ingin hal ini.]

Ia membiarkan Naruto memainkan puting sebelah kirinya dengan jemarinya, sedang mulutnya mengecap dan menghisap sebelahnya lagi. Menghisapnya seolah akan ada susu yang keluar dari sana. Walau jelas itu mustahil. Sentuhan itu- bagaimana pria itu bisa seahli itu.

"...Urn...aaah..." ['Ia tak ingin tenggelam pada permainannya.']

Ketika Naruto mulai menurunkan tangannya ke daerah selangkangan Sasuke. Sasuke tahu...

"Ugh... hahh..." ['Ia tak boleh jatuh kedalam tangan pria itu... kedalam sentuhannya maupun tatapannya.']

Sasuke kian begitu menikmati sentuhan jemari Naruto pada barang privasinya, bagaimana tangan itu awalnya hanya menyentuh batang kemaluannya- memainkan kedua bola pelirnya sampai akhirnya penisnya telah tertelan mulut Naruto. Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tanggannya guna meredam desahan yang terus keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto menjilat batang penis Sasuke seperti tengah memakan es potong, menjilat ujung lubang urine Sasuke sebelum memasukkan penis itu kedalam mulutnya; memberikan kenikmatan yang mungkin belum pernah Sasuke rasakan, menggeluar masukkan penis itu dengan tempo semakin cepat sampai akhirnya Sasuke merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari dalamnya- sesuatu yang tak dapat ia tahan lagi.

"Ahhhhh..." ['Karena ia tahu ia akan dihukum atas dosa ini.']

"Cairan pertama yang keluar dari tubuhmu, huh? Banyak dan juga sangat enak." Naruto kembali menjilat bibirnya seolah menggenang tindakan yang baru saja di lakukannya. Sasuke hanya mematung kaget ketika tahu Naruto menelan cairannya.

"Sekarang duduklah di tepi kolam. Ini hanya akan sakit di awal, namun jangan kahwatir aku akan melakukannya secara perlahan sehingga tubuhmu dapat terbiasa." Naruto membuat Sasuke duduk di tepi kolam, tanda tanya besar berada dalam benak Sasuke, apa yang Naruto akan lakukan pada dirinya?

"Percayalah padaku."

Naruto melebarkan selangkangan Sasuke lalu perlahan memasukan jari tenggahnya kedalam lubang kenikmatan milik Sasuke.

"AH!" Tubuh Sasuke agak bergetar kaget karena masuknya benda asing ke dalam tubuhnya. "Apa yang anda- My lord... tolong hentikan hal ini."

Naruto kembali mencium bibir Sasuke- kali ini tak sememaksa tadi, hanya berupa kecupan manis dan singkat, ia lebih berfokus pada memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam kedalam lubang Sasuke.

"Ah~." ['Jarinya didalamku... ini sangat salah..]

Air mata kembali membasahi pelupuk mata Sasuke. Naruto mulai melonggarkan lubang perawan itu dengan menggerakannya ke kiri dan kanan lalu masuk dan keluar. Ia juga memasukkan jari keduanya.

"Emm~" ['Tapi aku tak dapat melawannya...']

Desahan Sasuke jelas membuat pemuda pirang itu semakin bernafsu, suara yang sangat manis di telinganya. Pemuda itu benar-benar sudah lupa pada segala hal yang lain. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah pemuda yang tenggah mengerang dibawahnya. Ia mempercepat tempo jarinya. Membuka dan menutup kedua jarinya di dalam lubang itu- ini akan dibutuhkan untuk persiapan benda yang lebih besar nanti- Naruto juga mencoba mencari sweetspot Sasuke.

"Hah~" ['Rasa ini menghantuinya... mengontrolnya... ia merasa ini bukan hal yang salah...']

Ada kepuasan yang seolah terpenuhi dalam sentuhan Naruto di atas tubuhnya- Naruto telah menemukan sweetspotnya... ia sadar ini salah namun... Sasuke menggenggam bahu Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau terlalu tegang- relaxlah kau menjepit jariku terlalu kencang, lihat aku." Naruto membimbing Sasuke untuk memandangnya.

"Tidak My lord- aku tak bisa, aku akan melangar dewa bila aku melakukannya. Aku tak menginginkannya... dewa akan menghukum kita..." Obsidian hitam itu telah barkaca-kaca sejak tadi- air liurnya menetes dari mulutnya- wajahnya memerah tak karuan namun ya- Sasuke masih berusaha menjaga kesadarannya walau jelas libido berusaha keras menanggalkan kesadarannya.

Naruto menggeretakkan giginya- nampak agak kesal. Ia menggeluarkan kedua jarinya kemudian membuka lebar selangkangan Sasuke.

"Gigit bila sakit."

Sasuke nampak kebingungan namun saat Naruto mulai memasukan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Sasuke, ia menggerti apa yang sedang mereka perbuat. Kejantanan itu menusuk lubangnya dengan tempo yang cukup cepat. Sasuke dapat merasakan sensasi aneh di dalam lubangnya- aneh dan sangat sakit, bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya lubangnya di gagahi. Setelah penis itu masuk seluruhnya kedalam dubur Sasuke- Naruto memulai pergerakan- tak ada tempo lembut maupun waktu bagi Sasuke untuk menyesuaikan diri, lubangnya begitu saja di acak-acak, digagahi, disetubuhi dengan liar. Bunyi dua daging saling bergesekan. Bersyukurlah tampaknya pre-cum dari penis Naruto cukup membuat lubang itu licin bila tidak dapat diyakinkan darah sudah menjadi pelicinnya.

Desahan demi desahan meluncur fasih dari bibir Sasuke- tampa bisa ia tahan. "Ah~ aa~ ahh~"

"Stop... My Lord... tolong hentikan ini... dewa akan menghukum kita..." Air mata sudah tumpah dari pelupuk mata Sasuke- entah sejak kapan.

Naruto seolah tuli, ia mempercepat tempo in-outnya. "Lubangmu menjepitku seperti ini dan kau masih berkata hal itu? Persetan dengan dewa- yang ada di dalammu sekarang adalah aku."

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya sendiri guna menghentikan desahannya atau mungkin juga untuk meredakan rasa sakit di prostatnya.

"Mn... urm... ugh..." ['Saat aku mengira aku tak akan pernah memaafkannya dan terus membencinya.']

"Hei- jangan gigit bibirmu- jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri, bila kau membenci ini, gigit aku." Naruto menjulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. "Gigit tanganku."

Sasuke menutup matanya- lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Naruto.

"Cum di dalamku." ['Aku kehilangan perasaan itu karena sikap lembutnya.']

* * *

Dewa... bila kau marah... marahlah saja padaku...

... dan hanya padaku

* * *

"Jadi beri tahu aku tentang pekerjaanmu sebagai pendeta."

Sasuke yang tengah menata bunga lily di depan patung Dewa Hades terdiam sejenak, "Rasanya sangat aneh tiba-tiba saja anda menyebutkan topik ini. Kami para pendeta bertugas untuk mengurusi penyucian dan menjadi perantara antara dewa dan kita, manusia."

"Heh- pekerjaan yang membosankan."

"My lord- jangan kurang ajar terhadap dewa."

"Hah- kalau begitu beri tahu aku soal Hades."

"Hades adalah putra pertama dari Cronos dan Rhea. Beliau adalah pengguasa dunia bawah dan segala hasilnya." Sasuke menaruh dupa di dalam tempatnya lalu menyalakan sumbunya dengan api.

"Sama seperti Zeus."

"Saya dengar anda pengikut dewa Zeus-"

"Tidak juga..." Saat topik ini di bahas Naruto jelas merasa bersalah. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan terhadap Sasuke... padahal ia memiliki Hinata. Tapi... Saat ia tenggah berada bersama pemuda berambut malam itu- Naruto merasa sangat- ...langkap. "Ada yang bilang Hades menculik Pershephone dari Demeter."

"Banyak kisah yang di ceritakan berbeda My Lord-"

"Menurudmu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Menurud kuil kami Hades hanya menyembunyikan Persephone dari Zeus atas permintaan Demeter sendiri."

"Heh?" Naruto berkata dengan nada agak tidak percaya. "Zeus adalah ayah dari Persephone kan?"

"Dan kita tahu seberapa banyaknya selingkuhan Zeus." Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar lalu kembali membukanya. "Hades dan Demeter saling mencintai- namun Zeus menodai Demeter sehingga melahirkan Persephone. Dan agar Zeus tak menodai Persephone, Dementer menyerahkannya pada Hades- sebagai pengganti dirinya yang menurudnya sudah tak layak untuk Hades."

"Terdengar seperti kebohongan."

"Walau anda bukan pengikut dewa Hades setidaknya bersikaplah sopan- bagaimanapun anda berada di kuilnya. Jaga perkataan anda."

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang nampak mengeras. "Sebagai putra pertama, Hades rela menjadi penguasa dunia bawah- bukan menggantikan kedudukan sang ayah sebagai raja para dewa."

"Zeus yang menggalahkan Cronos kan?"

"My lord..."

"Ah- my bad... Hinata yang bilang begitu."

Kedua insani itu terdiam.

"Naru?" Sakura nampak masuk ke ruang penyembahan patung.

"Ya Saku?" Naruto menghampiri Sakura.

"Tak ke aula?" Sakura melirik ke belakang Naruto. "Highest Sasuke!" Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertukar salam. "Naru kau tak kurang ajarkan pada Highest?"

"Saku?"

"Ya?"

"Ayo ke aula." Naruto mengambil langkah lebih dahulu. Sakura mengikuti setelah memberi salam perpisahan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas salam itu sebelum kembali melanjutkan doanya. Mengakui dosanya... karena ia tahu sesaat ketika mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata biru itu ia sadar- ia telah terjerat kedalam dosa manis itu...

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

N/A : MY FIRST M RATE haha maaf kalo jelak xD dan juga maafkan aku karena mengabaikan Fifty Shade of Uzumaki aku akan melanjutkannya setelah skripsiku selesai... ff ini terjadi karena keinginan egoisku, aku menulis ff baru- ff ini hanya akan terdiri dari 2 chapter. Kemungkinan terbesar aku akan mengakhiri cerita ini dengan Sad Ending jadi... ya begitu... hahaha... jangan komplain nantinya tapi lihat mood nanti sih xD Apa cerita ini perlu di lanjutkan atau ada sesuatu yang perlu di jelakan- kalian bisa menulisnya di kolom review... aku akan mencoba menjawab...

* * *

Next Chapter: Akhir dari Tragedi  
"If the love between us are blessed by God, I pray for our happiness, if it's a sin, i will pray to God to put their anger on me... and only to me." - Sasuke

* * *

Lagend: (Kalo ada yang ga kesebut bilangin ya ._.)  
My lord / Lord : yang berarti tuanku/tuan- panggilan bagi orang yang berkedudukan lebih tinggi atau panggilan sopan.  
My lady / Lady : nonaku/nona- sama seperti tuanku namun diperuntukan bagi wanita.  
Nekromanteion : Sebutan bagi kepercayaan yang mempercayai dewa Hades dan dewi Pershephone.  
(Tambahan; Hades = dewa orang mati- penguasa dunia bawah dan segala kekayaannya, Persephone = dewi tanaman/ musim semi dan ratu dunia bawah- istri dari Hades, Zeus = dewa petir penguasa olympus raja dari dewa, Eros = Dewa cinta atau lebih dikenal sebagai cupid, Ares = dewa perang)  
Put that aside : diambil dari Idiom 'Put aside' yang biasa digunakan untuk menghentikan membahas atau memperhatikan sesuatu  
Don't mind me : abaikan saja saya


	2. Akhir dari Tragedi

**.**

 **The God, Priest and Warrior**

"If the love between us are blessed by God, I pray for our happiness, if it's a sin, i will pray to God to put their anger on me... and only to me." _\- Highest Priest of Nekromanteion, Sasuke_

* * *

Setelah kejadian di kolam itu tak ada lagi yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Bahkan kedua insani itu tak lagi sempat bertemu.

Naruto segera diutus ke medan perang tak lama setelah kejadian itu. Tugasnya kali ini adalah berperang melawan beberapa pemberontakkan dan sekaligus berusaha memperbesar wilayah milik sang kaisar. Beberapa bulan berlalu begitu cepat- berita kemenangan Naruto kembali berkumandang- untuk sekian kalinya pemuda itu lagi membawa pulang kemenangan. Jabatan pemuda pirang itupun terus melonjak- kini Naruto telah menjadi jendral atas prestasinya, hari ini seharunya ia kembali ke ibu kota untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka namun pemuda berambut pirang tersebut belum jua bermaksud untuk pulang. Entah karena memang ia mencintai pekerjaanya atau itu hanya kedok pelariannya- karena ia belum siap bertemu Hinata.

Naruto telah memukul mundur pemberontakkan itu. Atas perintah kaisar pencetus dan pemimpin pemberontakkan itu harus di bunuh tampa ampun, sebagai contoh apa yang akan terjadi bila kejadian itu terulang. Pemberontak itu di permalukan- di siksa secara lahiriah maupun batiniah. Sampai mati secara mengenaskan. Setelah matipun tubuh si pemberontak masih di gantung di alun-alun. Kaisar benar-benar memberikan hukuman yang sadis bagi para pemberontak itu. Sama sekali tak ada ampun.

Naruto tenggah beristirahat setelah latihan dengan pedangnya dari pagi, ketika tengah menikmati winenya sepucuk surat tiba di tendanya kala itu- mata biru lautnya membulat sesaat setelah membaca surat itu.

* * *

 **Fushimi Sakura (Winter Esmé Harper) proudly present**

'The God, Priest and Warrior'

Genre: _Angst, Romance, Drama, Spiritual (Greek)_

Rate: **M**

Language: _Indonesia_

 _'Naruto' Another Univers_

Pair: _Naruto x Sasuke, Naruto x Hinata_

Warning: **Boys Love** , Another Universe, **OOC** (penyesuaian dengan cerita), **Typo** , etc

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Akhir dari Tragedi**

* * *

"SAKURA!"

Naruto dengan tidak sopannya meneriakki nama sang kakak begitu tiba di kediamannya. Naruto nampak agak geram- dimana kakaknya itu?

"Sakura!" Naruto dengan lancang masuk ke ruang peristirahatan siang sang kakak.

Sakura melirik kedatangan adik bengalnya dengan tenang, "Ah, Naru, kau sudah pulang?"

"Apa maksud suratmu ini?" Naruto menggebrak meja sambil menaruh surat dari Sakura yang berhasil membawa pulang Naruto dari medan perang.

"Apa maksudnya? Bukan sudah jelas? Aku mengadakan pesta untuk mencari pasangan hidupmu." Sakura mengusir kedua pelayan yang tengah menggikir kukunya.

"Aku sudah memiliki Hinata." Naruto nampak menjelaskan betapa konyolnya keputusan sang kakak.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Hubunganmu dengan Hinata itu tak ada masa depannya."

Naruto terdiam. Sadar Sakura benar dengan pernyataan pahit itu.

"Pendeta kuil Zeus adalah milik Zeus, karena itu kau butuh pesta ini."

Naruto terdiam- ia biasanya akan dengan lantang membantah Sakura dan berkata ia hanya mencintai Hinata, namun kini ia tak bisa dengan gamblang mengatakan ia hanya mencintai Hinata. Kenyataannya hari itu- saat penyucian di kuil Hades ia telah menyentuh orang lain...

"Wanita baik, dengan latar belakang yang memuaskan... dan yang terpenting dapat menyandang status pernikahan."

"Tapi Saku ini tak adil buat Hinata." Naruto nampak jelas belum mau mengalah.

"Apa?" Sakura memberi pandangan meremehkan. "Bila dia mencintaimu ia akan meninggalkan kuilnya. Sampai saat ini ia juga tak pernah membahas topik ini kan?"

Sakura mengamati kuku-kukunya yang baru saja di kikir. Sedang Naruto masih terdiam. Kakaknya satu ini memang jitu menyiram garam pada lukanya. Bukan Naruto tak pernah bertanya pada Hinata soal hal ini... Topik ini pernah mereka bahas. Naruto jelas ingin mengclaim gadisnya sebagai miliknya namun gadis itu tak bisa meninggalkan kuilnya. Ada banyak alasan, dan karena Naruto menghargai gadisnya ia tak pernah membahas topik ini dan memilih mengunggu. Menunggu kekasihnya siap meninggalkan kuil dan menjadi miliknya.

"Aku sudah minta bantuan Highest Sasuke untuk pesta ini."

Ketika kakaknya menyebut nama Sasuke, otot-otot Naruto agak mengeras. Kakaknya baru saja membahas 2 topik sensitive yang sebenarnya ogah Naruto ingat. 2 sekaligus dalam pembicaraan mereka yang cukup singkat...

"Kenapa kau senang sekali meminta bantuan kuil kematian sih Saku?"

"Naru- sadar atau tidak kau sudah menjadi penggikut kuil kematian itu." Sakura berkata sakratis karena Naruto terus menyinggungnya.

Naruto tak membantah- ia sudah disucikan di kuil itu. Terlebih meniduri pendeta tertingginya. Mana mungkin ia bisa membantah perkataan kakaknya itu.

"Highest Sasuke tenggah berada di kediaman kita untuk persiapan. Beri salam terbaikmu bila bertemu dengannya."

Naruto memilih berjalan keluar dari ruangan sang kakak. Naruto jelas kesal pada kakaknya. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya mengambil keputusan sebelum berdiskusi dengannya? Apa kakaknya pikir ia hanya lelaki yang bisa mendapat status dengan bantuan seorang wanita!? Tampa menikahpun Naruto kini telah menjadi jendral.

"Naru..." Naruto berbalik menatap sang kakak, Sakura memberi sebuah pandangan tenang- ia tak seharusnya memberitahu Naruto soal hal ini tapi- Sakura tak tahan melihat Naruto terus menunggu ketidak jelasan Hinata. "Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Hinata... dia tak keberatan..."

"Aku mengerti..." Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu kemudian menutup pintu.

* * *

'Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Hinata... dia tak keberatan...'

Sebuah kalimat yang cukup menohok hatinya. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sebuah pilar lalu menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Daripada sedih Naruto lebih suka menggunakan kata kecewa- nampaknya ia terlalu banyak berharap Hinata akan mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

Sialan...

Bukan ini sama saja seperti hanya Naruto yang mengagap hubungan mereka adalah sungguhan? Apa Hinata hanya terpaksa bersamanya? Apa gadis beriris indigo itu sebenarnya tak mencintainya?

"Lord Naruto..."

Sebuah suara membuat Naruto menyingkirkan tangannya dari matanya.

"Te... Highest Sasuke."

Keduanya saling bertukar pandanganan. Keduanya kembali teringat kejadian di kuil Nekromanteion hari itu. Naruto menatap wajah rupawan pendeta tertinggi itu. Sedang Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan Naruto, ia merutuk dalam hari kenapa dia harus nervous seperti ini? Memangnya dia gadis yang tengah bertemu dengan kekasihnya!?

"Anda sudah kembali dari medan perang?"

"Ya."

Kesunyian kini menyelimuti mereka. Sasuke pada rasa nervous-nya sedang Naruto yang entah kenapa malah mulai memikirkan kejadian malam itu? Mustinya ia kini sedang memikirkan Hinata. Sasuke benar-benar ahli mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Kau akan kembali ke kuil Nekromanteion?"

"Hn... Saya permisi." Sasuke segera berjalan melewati Naruto. Naruto mengangguk agak ragu kemudian berlalu. Wangi tubuh Sasuke yang samar tercium oleh Naruto, hal itu jelas agak membuat Naruto merindukan tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Argh... ini bukan saatnya ia memikirkan tubuh pendeta tertinggi kuil Nekromanteion itu. Naruto segera berjalan ke kamarnya- ia membutuhkan wine untuk menenangkan dirinya.

* * *

!?

Suara grasak grusuk agak mengganggu tidur lelap Sasuke. Tampaknya ia tertidur ketika sedang membaca. Sasuke membuka matanya ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"My Lord!?"

Sasuke kaget ketika menemukan pemuda pirang itu yang tengah memeluknya. Lengan kekar itu membalikkan tubuh Sasuke lalu mendudukkan dirinya di paha Naruto- Kini posisi Sasuke berada diatas Naruto. Naruto mendorong wajah Sasuke mendekatti wajahnya kemudian pertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Sasuke.

"Apa yang ada sedang lakukan disini tengah malam begini? Bukankah seharusnya malam ini adalah perayaan atas kemenangan yang anda hadiahkan pada kaisar?"

Sasuke nampak terus berbicara- bukan seperti dirinya saja...

"Bisakah kau diam!?"

"Apa maksud anda? Anda menyusup ke kamar saya dan anda menyuruh saya untuk diam? Anda tahukan saya punya hak untuk menggusir anda?"

Naruto menggunci bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Setelah bibir itu saling bertaut- Sasuke perlahan mulai berpasrah pada permainan pemuda pirang itu. Ia membiarkan lidah Naruto bermain di mulutnya. Membiarkan Naruto melahap bibirnya... Sasuke sadar percuma saja melawan Naruto- ia tak akan pernah menang dari Naruto. Merasa tak ada perlawanan Naruto kian menjadi- ia mulai melucuti pakaian sasuke, menciumi leher terus turun ke arah selatan. Perlahan meninggalkan kecupan basah pada kulit seputih porcelen itu. Naruto mulai mengecup ujung penis Sasuke kemudian mulai memasukkannya kedalam rogga mulutnya.

"Hah... Ah..." Sasuke mulai berdesah. Kini juniornya tengah tertanam dalam mulut Naruto. Sasuke mulai menikmati ritme blowjob yang tengah Naruto berikan padanya. Kini pemuda pirang itu tenggah memberi service pada junior Sasuke... "Naru..."

Sasuke segera menutup mulutnya ketika sadar menyebut nama kecil sang pemuda pirang. Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya setelah mendengar namanya di sebut.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam- jelas rutukkan panjang tenggah ia lakukan di dalam hatinya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Hari ini pemimpin pemberontakkan di perintahkan untuk di gantung di alun alun."

Dengan wajah memerah Sasuke menjawab, "Aku sudah mendengarnya."

"Di permalukan seperti itu- sebenarnya aku lebih suka bila ia di bunuh di tempat. Setidaknya kematiannya tak akan menyakitkan." Naruto masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang terjadi. Namun apa yang bisa ia katakan perintah Kaisar adalah mutlak.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto. Ia tak tahu apa arti pandangan itu. Naruto nampak seperti anak hilang. Nampaknya perintah kaisar itu agak menggagu Naruto. Padahal ia adalah kesatria yang terkenal karena keahlian permainan pedangnya- mengalahkan lawan dalam sekali tebasan, namun nampaknya Sasuke agak salah presepsi soal pemuda beriris langit itu.

"My Lord." Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto. "Kadang aku bingung- sebenarnya anda orang yang seperti apa?."

"Apakah anda adalah orang yang kejam dan menakutkan, yang dapat membunuh banyak orang demi kemenangan dalam perang- sangat hebat namun juga sangat menakutkan seperti dewa perang, Ares... ataukah anda adalah anak yang terluka seperti dewa metal dan api, Hephaetus, sangat mahir dan berani namun kurang kasih sayang yang selalu didambakannya?"

"Tsk... apapun yang kau katakan- menurudku mereka hanya dua orang idiot yang jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama." Naruto membawa tubuh Sasuke untuk mendekatinya. Naruto kembali mengecup bibir Sasuke- mendorong tubuh sang submissive di atas ranjang mengapitnya dengan tubuhnya di atas tubuh itu. Betapa kontras- tubuh putih itu jelas nampak di dominasi tubuh tannya.

"Sasu... Panggil namaku." Naruto berbisik mesra pada telinga Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum mendapati tubuh Sasuke menegang karena suara sensualnya, ia mulai memainkan lubang anus Sasuke.

"My lord... jangan..." Sasuke mencoba menghentikan Naruto dengan permohonannya.

Naruto jelas tidak mendengarkan permohonan Sasuke tentu saja- ia justru memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam lubang itu.

"My lo.. rd... Ah..." Air mata membasahi pelupuk mata Sasuke. Tampa sadar Sasuke mulai menikmati pergerakan dua jari itu di dalam duburnya. Ini tak boleh terjadi- Sasuke kembali memohon, "To..long... ber...henti..."

"Call my name..." Naruto menggigit cuping Sasuke.

Sasuke menergang nampak tubuhnya telah menyerah kedalam permainan Naruto. Dengan cairan kristal keluar dari pelupuk matanya Sasuke berkata dengan suara lirih, "Naru..."

Naruto tersenyum kemudian membawa penisnya ke lubang cincin anus Sasuke.

"My... lord..." Sasuke memandang adik Naruto di cincin lubangnya, dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa mencoba melawan, ia menggeleng, batinnya terus melawan walau tubuhnya telah pasrah dalam tangan Naruto.

Naruto memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Sasuke. Sasuke tampa sadar meletakkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Nampaknya libidonya telah mengambil sisa kesadarannya.

"Ah..."

* * *

Setelah kejadian Naruto menyusup ke kamar Sasuke keduanya semakin dekat. Lebih tepatnya Naruto selalu menyempatkan diri menghampiri Sasuke. Naruto selalu mencari kesempatan untuk menggoda pendeta tertinggi kuil Nekromanteion itu. Sasuke jelas sudah kesal dengan kelakuan Naruto. Ia sudah menghindari pemuda pirang itu. Menggumpat Naruto dengan sebutan Dobe bila tak ada orang. Bahkan ia pernah menggurung diri di ruang doa yang berakhir dengan mereka melakukan sex di ruang doa. Melakukan sex di hadapan kedua patung Dewa-Dewinya! Bayangkan berapa mengerikannya hal itu bagi Sasuke!? Sasuke menggumpat libido bocah pirang itu, harusnya pemuda itu lebih bisa mengontrol dirinya!? Kenapa juga pemuda itu tak mencari gadis sih untuk menumpahkan hasrat sexnya!? Kenapa musti DIRINYA!?

Namun- seperti ia bisa bicara... bagaimanapun ketika lengan tan kekar itu menyentuhnya, ketika suara musky Naruto berbisik di telinganya, ketika lidah ahli itu menyelusuri tubuhnya- Sasuke sama sekali tak dapat melawan... Ya Sasuke akui ia mulai jatuh kedalam jerat setan-

* * *

"Lord Naruto, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" Sasuke berkata sambil men-death glare sosok di depannya.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian tampa beban berkata, "Menemuimu."

"Dengan segala hormat, my lord, hari ini saya sangat sibuk- bisakah anda meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga?" Sasuke mencoba tetap fokus pada kertas-kertas di atas meja yang tengah di rapihkannya.

"Kau sedang membaca apa?"

Samar Sasuke merasakan hawa hangat Naruto di belakang tubuhnya. Ketika ia bermaksud berbalik- Naruto menekan kedua tangan Sasuke ke atas meja, Naruto meletakkan dahunya pada bahu Sasuke.

"My Lord!"

"Apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan muka tampa bersalah.

"Dobe!"

"What Love?"

Grin... Naruto tersenyum kemudian mencium leher jenjang Sasuke secara ringan. "Aku merindukanmu." Naruto mengambil nafas- seolah meresap bau dari Sasuke. Mint- agak bercampur musk... dan Naruto selalu suka itu. Bau itu entah sejak kapan menjadi wangi favoritenya.

Sasuke selalu sebal dengan dirinya- kenapa ketika Naruto memperlakukannya dengan lembut begini ia lagi-lagi gagal melawan. Wangi maskulin Naruto entah sejak kapan selalu membuat Sasuke terangsang dan... Sasuke juga selalu merindukannya. Wangi matahari, wine, dan keringat... "Aho dobe."

Sasuke diam menikmati pelukkan hangat mataharinya itu. Gumpalan hormon yang kini juga mengambil alih posisi matahari di dunianya.

"Highest Sasuke?" Sebuah ketukkan membuat Sasuke sadar.

Suara ini... Karin?

Sasuke mulai mendorong tubuh Naruto, "Ada apa?"

"Aku membawakan dokumen yang kau minta."

Naruto nampak mengerti- Sasuke benar-benar sibuk. Ia menyingkir dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Masuklah."

Karin, gadis bersurai merah, nampak masuk dengan tumpukkan dokumen. Naruto dengan gentlemannya segera membantu Karin. Melihat Naruto di sana Karin agak terkejut.

"Lord Naruto!?"

"Biar aku bantu." Naruto mengambil alih dokumen itu lalu meletakkannya di meja.

"Anda datang lebih pagi dari pemberitahuan anda."

Naruto tersenyum, "Latihan perajurid baru sudah selesai lebih awal jadi aku datang lebih awal."

Karin membalas senyum itu, "Apa my lord ingin segera di sucikan?"

"Tak apa- aku bisa menunggu. Tak perlu memajukan jadwal. Ini salahku datang terlalu awal."

"My lord bisa menunggu di aula agar lebih nyaman."

"Apa keberadanku di sini menggaggu?" Naruto tersenyum sungkan.

Karin nampak agak gelagapan, "Bukan begitu my lord. Saya rasa anda tak perlu membantu- ini tugas kami. Saya tak ingin merpotkan anda."

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak merepotkan kok- apa ada hal lain yang bisa aku bantu?"

Karin mencoba mengingat, "Ada beberapa prabotan yang ingin kami pindahkan."

"Tunjukkan jalannya." Naruto berkata riang.

Karin mengangguk.

"Saya permisi, Highest Sasuke." Karin pamit. Naruto mengikuti gadis bersurai merah itu.

Sasuke melirik pintu ruangan yang tertutup, merutuk dalam hati- 'Penjilat.'

Padahal baru saja pemudia pirang itu bersamanya, memeluknya, berkata kalau dia merindukan dirinya... bisa-bisanya Naruto dengan ber-flirt ria dengan Karin!? Di depan matanya pula!?

Tunggu...

Sasuke menyentuh dadanya, rasa sakit apa ini?

Kenapa pula ia harus marah saat Naruto pergi? Bukan itu bagus? Naruto tak lagi menggaggunya, ia bisa bekerja dengan benar tapi, kenapa- kenapa justru ini menyakitkan?

Apa ia- cemburu!?

* * *

"Yang mulia kaisar?" Naruto menemukan penguasa tertinggi di Yunani, yang mulia kaisar Danzo tengah baru saja turun dari kereta kudanya.

Sang kaisar yang melihat Narutopun tersenyum- orang yang di carinya ada di hadapannya, "General Naruto."

"Apa yang membawa kaisar ke kediaman saya, anda hanya pelu memanggil saya, saya akan datang ke kediaman yang mulia."

"Drop the casualties General, i come here just for a small talk- from a father to a man, you wouldn't mind, would you?" [ Jangan sungkan(?) general, saya datang kesini untuk pembicaraan kecil- dari seorang ayah untuk seorang pria, kau tak keberatan kan?]

Naruto terdiam, kalau tidak salah... Danzo adalah ayah dari Hinata.

"What about that long face Naruto, did you displease seeing your girlfriend father on your door?" [Kenapa dengan wajahmu Naruto, apakah kau keberatan melihat ayah dari pacarmu di depan pintumu?]

"Is it about the parties Lord Danzo?" [Apakah ini soal pesta, Lord Danzo?]

"Yes."

* * *

"Silahkan duduk, yang mulia kaisar. Maaf kami tak bisa memberikan hostpitally terbaik kami." Sakura menghidangkan segelas wine di depan Danzo.

Donzopun duduk disalah satu kursi di ruangan itu, di ikuti Naruto dan Sakurapun yang juga duduk di kursi lain.

"Tak apa pembicaraan ini tak akan lama."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Sudah berapa minggu kau tak mengunjungi Hinata, Naruto?"

"2 minggu. Sejak saya pulang dari medan perang."

"Sejak keputusan pesta pencaharian istri anda yang saya ingat." Donzo meminum winenya, "Hinata adalah pendeta kuil Zeus, Naruto. Seharusnya anda paham. Hubungan kalian tak bisa di bawa kemanapun, saya memang sudah sering dengar, dan Hinatapun mengakui kedekatan kalian. Tapi apakah baik bila hubungan kalian tak memiliki ujung? Sependengaran saya hubungan kalian belum berakhir. Hinata memang tak bisa keluar dari kuil Zeus karena ia adalah anak yang saya berikan pada kuil sebagai rasa terima kasih saya pada Zeus. Tapi sebagai seorang ayah saya juga jelas ingin anak saya bahagia. Naruto- apa anda ingin saya mengizinkan Hinata keluar dari kuil Zeus?"

"Tapi yang mulia itu..." Sakura nampak takut melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Lady Sakura, saya mengerti itu sangat lancang bagi saya untuk meminta kembali daripada Zeus- namun putri saya Hanabi bersedia menggantikan Hinata." Danzo melirik ke arah Naruto, "Jadi apa tak sebaiknya pesta pencaharian anda dibatalkan, dan anda memutuskan untuk bersama Hinata? Saya rasa saya tak keberatan memiliki penerus seperti anda."

"Yang mulia, saya tak bisa memutuskan ini secara sepihak. Saya tahu Hinata mencintai pekerjaanya. Bila anda mengizinkan bolehkah saya berdiskusi dengan Hinata sebelum membuat sebuah keputusan." Naruto berkata sesopan yang ia bisa.

Ini benar-benar sebuah tragedi- di mana saat ia ingin melepaskan gadis itu, ayah gadis itu tak ingin Naruto melepaskannya. Bukankah itu hal yang sangat menggejeknya?

"Saya mengerti kenapa Hinata mencintai anda, Naruto." Donzo mengangguk. Naruto adalah seorang gantleman- ia tak menganggap gadisnya hanya sebuah barang yang perlu dimilikki. "2 minggu. Anda bisa menemui saya di istanah untuk memberikan jawaban anda."

Danzo bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan keluar dari kediaman Naruto dan Sakura itu. Dari belakang kakak beradik itu mengikuti dalam diam. Saat kereta kuda Danzo sudah menjauh. Sakura segera menutup kedua matanya.

"Maafkan aku Naru." Sakura jelas merasa barsalah, ini semua terjadi karena keputusan sepihaknya- ia bahkan tak pernah mendiskusikan soal pesta itu pada adiknya, namun tadi jelas Danzo menyalahkan Naruto. Pemimpin tertinggi negara itu begitu saja menghakimi bahwa Naruto tak mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hinata dengan baik. "Aku..." Tanggis Sakura pecah.

"Shh..." Naruto menyentuh pipi Sakura, menghapus air mata yang tumpah dari iris emerald kakanya. "Ini bukan salahmu, Saku. Ini salahku tak dengan jelas mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Hinta."

"Tapi aku sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Hinata... tampa izinmu..." Sakura masih merasa bersalah.

"Shh..." Naruto memeluk tubuh rengkih yang tengah menahan tangis itu. "Aku menyayangimu Saku."

"Naru..." Sakura membalas pelukkan adiknya itu. Ia sadar betapa ia mencintai adik berandalnya itu. Ia tak ingin Naruto menahan rasa sakit terhadap Hinata- tapi justru ia memperburuk suasana. "Aku juga menyayangimu."

Naruto mengusap kepala sang kakak dalam dekapannya. Ini bukan salah Sakura- sejak awal ini salahnya... salahnya karena hatinya terlah tertawan oleh sosok lain sejak tubuhnya mencicipi tubuh pendeta tertinggi kuil Nekromanteion. Sejak itu... hatinya telah menjadi milik Sasuke.

"Yosh... Saku." Naruto mengangkat wajah Sakura pada wajahnya. "Besok aku akan ke kuil Zeus untuk meluruskan segalanya, dan aku harap kakakku yang cantik ini mau mengantikanku menggunjungi kuil kematian."

Sakura tersenyum kemudian menyikut perut Naruto, "Tentu saja."

Naruto meringis- kakaknya benar-benar bermaksud menyikutnya, tak tanggung-tanggung sekuat tenaganya. Naruto bermaksud protes namun melihat sang kakak sudah kembali tersenyum, Naruto turut tersenyum, "Kau sangat menyukai Highest Sasuke ya Saku."

"!?" Wajah Sakura memerah. "Kau tahu!?" Sakura kira adiknya itu adalah makhluk paling tak peka di dunia... tapi Naru sadar!?

"Selamat malam." Naruto masuk ke kamarnya.

Tak selamanya ia bisa terus berada dalam euforanya. Saatnya ia bangun dari mimpi manis ini, hubungannya dengan Sasuke adalah death flag- tak ada jalan. Apalagi selama ini Naruto selalu mempush Sasuke... pemuda itu pasti sebenarnya membencinya.

* * *

"Hinata." Naruto segera memanggil Hinata ketika tiba di kuil Zeus.

Hinata jelas nampak kaget, "Naru... ada apa?"

Naruto memberikan sebuket bunga pada gadis itu, "Apa salah aku berkunjung?"

Hinta menerima buket bunga itu, sebuah buket bunga dengan berbagai campuran jenis bunga musim semi. Naru-nya memang tak pernah berubah, "Aku pikir kau tak akan mau lagi bertemu denganku."

Naruto nampak terluka dengan perkataan Hinata, "Hinata, indeed i'm a bit resentful of you that time, but i loved you." [Hinata, memang aku sedikit kecewa padamu waktu itu, tapi aku mencintaimu]

"Loved? past tense?" Hinata tersenyum tipis.

Naruto kaget lalu segera memperbaikki pernyataannya, "Love."

Hinata kembali tersenyum tipis, "Apa yang ayahanda bilang padamu?"

"Hinata- ayahmu berkata bahwa ia akan mengizinkanmu keluar dari kuil."

"Heh!?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Apa kau akan meninggalkan kuil demiku Hinata?"

Hinata terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto yang tak tahu harus berkata apa lagipun hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Aku... Naru, aku... Aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku belum siap menikah dalam waktu dekat. Bukan kau berkata kau akan menungguku?"

Naruto terdiam- menunggu? Untuk berapa lama? Apa cintanya pada Hinata akan bertahan, sedang ia telah mulai mencintai orang lain? Mulai mencintai? Bukan jelas dia sudah mencintai pemudia itu. Hubungannya dengan Hinata hanyalah status tampa perasaan cinta secara romantisme, Naruto masih menyayangi Hinata- namun jelas ia tak lagi menganggap gadis itu sebagai belahan jiwanya. Ironis... cinta begitu saja berpindah semudah itu.

"Bagaimana dengan pertunangan?"

"Naru... Maafkan aku. Biar aku yang bilang pada ayahanda soal ini."

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku mengerti. Biar aku menemanimu menemuinya."

Hinata tersenyum ia selalu mencintai kebaikkan dan pengertian Naruto. Hinata memeluk pemuda matahari itu. Pemuda dalam pelukkan itu hanya meratap dalam hati- bagaimana ia bisa mengakhiri hubungan ini. Ia tak bisa melukai Hinata, tapi ia juga tak tahu apa Sasuke -setidaknya- tak terganggu dengan perasaannya.

* * *

"Look how suitable you together." [Coba lihat betapa cocoknya kalian bersama] Danzo mencoba memuji ketika Naruto tengah membantu Hinata.

"Father... Naruto di sini hanya menemaniku untuk bicara denganmu."

Sang ayah mengagguk paham. Hinata nampak maju ke hadapan ayahnya itu.

"Aku belum ingin menikah dalam waktu dekat. Aku rasa tak apa bila Naruto tetap mengadakan pesta. Toh bila ia tak menemukan pendamping ia akan kembali padaku. Aku masih ingin sendiri setidaknya dua tahun lagi."

"Well if you're fine with it, i have no obligation." [Kalau kau oke dengan hal itu, aku tak keberatan] "But Hinata, it's not good way to treat a good man like Naruto, that selfishly." [Tapi Hinata, itu bukan cara yang bagus untuk memperlakukan pria baik seperti Naruto, secara egoist begitu."

"Aku yakin Naruto akan kembali padaku." Hinata tersenyum manis. "Naruto pasti tak tega menolak permintaan Sakura. Karena itu aku tak ingin memberatkannya."

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ia tak berkomentar apa-apa. Lebih tepatnya ia tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Hinata yakin dengan perasaannya- hanya dia yang disini nampaknya dalam keadaan tidak yakin.

"Naruto tak bosankan denganku?" Hinata balik bertanya.

Naruto tersenyum, bosan bukan kalimat yang tepat, "Tentu saja tidak, Hinata." Kecewa- entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

* * *

Naruto pulang ke rumah setelah mengantar Hinata kembali ke kuil, perutnya berbunyi. Ia segera berjalan ke dapur. Ada seseorang- Saku kah? "Saku aku lapar."

"Lord Naruto..."

Naruto menutup buka matanya, apa ini halusinasi? Sasuke ada di depannya? "Highest Sasuke?"

Pria itu mengangguk. Ini bukan mimpi? Kenapa pria ini ada disini?

"Lady Sakura mengundang saya untuk makan siang. Saya memutuskan untuk bantu memasak." Sasuke menjelaskan pertanyaan tak terutarakan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, menghindar dari pandangan orb malam itu.

Sakura yang baru saja kembali ke dapur segera menghampiri Naruto saat melihat pemuda pirang itu ada di dapur, "Jadi apa kata Hinata, Naru?"

"Tak ada perubahan- pesta tetap akan di laksanakan." Naruto berkata dengan datar.

"Kaisar tak keberatan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sakura napak riang.

"Akhirnya pesta akan dilakukan dengan tenang. Aku sempat syok saat kaisar datang kemarin."

"Kaisar keberatan dengan pesta perjodohan Naruto?" Sasuke jelas ingin tahu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Jadi Naruto masih berhubungan dengan Hinata? Tapi Hinata tak keberatan pesta tetap diselengarakan? Bukan itu aneh?

Sakura menganguk, "Kemarin kaisar tiba-tiba saja datang. Ia tak terima Naruto mengadakan pesta perjodohan sepengetahuannya Naruto dekat dengan Hinata. Padahal jelas-jelas Hinata tak keberatan dengan pesta ini."

"Saku- bisa aku bicara dengan Highest Sasuke? Private?"

Sakura melihat wajah Naruto, ada apa dengan wajah bersalah itu? Sakura mengangguk.

"Highest Sasuke?" Naruto berjalan keluar dari dapur, Sasukepun mengikuti dari belakang.

* * *

"Duduklah." Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di salah satu sofa di kamarnya.

Sasukepun patuh kemudian duduk di sofa yang di tunjuk Naruto.

Naruto berdehem sebelum mulai bicara, "Sasuke-" "Kau masih berhubungan dengan Hinata?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

Naruto tak dapat menjawab. Sasuke juga diam- tenggelam dalam perasaan dan rasionalitasnya.

"Suddenly you cared?" [Tiba-tiba kau peduli] Naruto berkata agak sakratik.

"I cared, bastard." [Aku peduli, berengsek] Sasuke mencengkram kain yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas Naruto. "What am i for you my lord? Toy? Something that you can get rid when you're bored!?"[ Wajah Sasuke jelas mengeras. Ia marah- marah bukan hanya pada pemuda pirang itu, ia marah pada dirinya sendiri- pada perasaannya, kenapa Naruto bisa dengan mudah mengacak-acak logikanya, memaikan perasaannya... what a coward he has become?

Naruto mepertemukan orb malam sasuke dengan orb birunya, ia memeluk Sasuke secara berhati-hati, solah mencurahkan semua perasaannya dalam dekapan itu, "Sasuke, You're my shrine, you're my haven."

Lalu kedua bibir itu bertemu, ciuman yang lembut tampa paksaan- sebuah ciuman yang di dasari rasa cinta, rasa yang tertahan.

"Oh greatness warrior of greek, did you just confess to me?" Sasuke yang kini berkata sakrastik.

Naruto membopoh tubuh Sasuke ke kasurnya, meletakkan tubuh kekasihnya dengan lembut sebelum kembali mencium bibir ranum Sasuke, Naruto menyerigai, "Whatever you say, my dearest."

* * *

 **End**

* * *

N/A : Well maaf soal bahasa campur diatas dan di bawah *LOL*, typo juga... haha saya ga nyangka ini akan berakhir dengan Happy End, i'm going for sad ending for sure, but yeah happy end not too bad. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Who cares? I don't. Gyaa! so mean of me... maybe an epilogue will be nice- maybe i will write later, what did you thought? *grin* This is the best i could write so- Terimakasih buat yang udah Fav, Follow, review dan terutama yang masih mau membaca dari penulis abal macam saya *smiles*Saya yakin tulisan saya banyak lacknya dari pada plusnya. Soal FSOG yang saya discontinued saya minta maaf- story itu saya tulis karena keegoisan saya dan sampe akhirpun saya masih egois dengan men-dis-nya. Jujur saya buntu dalam penulisan lanjutannya. Tapi bila saya tiba-tiba pengen pasti saya lanjutkan... ga janji tapi... Saya sedang menulis cerita lain. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat (ga yakin deket banget) saya akan coba publish. Pls RnR if u dont mind.

* * *

Balasan Review:

(P.S. Karena saya ga inget sapa aja yang sudah saya balas reviewnya... saya balas semua disini)

liaprimadonna : Saya senang anda suka genrenya- tapi maafkan saya karena saya tak bisa bikin rate M *haha* Strip dan koma ya... Baiklah saya coba.

Sunsuke : Dan ya ch 2 masih ber-rate M kok *grin*

Habibah794 : Iya zaman dahulu kala gitu xD dan ternyata saya membuat Happy Ending *LOL*

Mii, BellaClaw, dekdes : Maaf ya lama... *grin*

: Saya ikut senang kalo settingnya memuaskan dan maafkan typo yang saya buat.

suira seans, CorvusOnyx : Haha typo yang fatal *shiver* maafkan sayaaa... Terima kasih juga sudah membaca

pingki954, namisasuke : Terimakasih *smiles*

Lady Spain : Haha maafkan Hinata *kenapa aku yg musti minta maaf LOL*

Lemonade Ara, Reina Putri : Terima kasih reviewnya. Maaf saya lama update...


End file.
